Power tools such as drills are widely used. A power tool generally comprises a motor and a speed reduction gear box. The motor's output speed is reduced by the gear box, while the motor's output torque is increased. A lot of heat is generated during high load operation of the motor. The performance of the motor will be affected if the heat is not dissipated in time.